A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to planar terminated components and more particularly to a means and a method for converting an existing encapsulated capacitor having terminal leads to one having planar external terminal connections.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Direct mounting of electrical components, such as metallized polyester or metallized polycarbonate capacitors, is particularly useful in thin and thick integrated and hybrid circuitry. In previous attempts to accomplish this, unencapsulated capacitors were often used. Such capacitors required careful handling, and their protruding terminal leads were not strong. In fact, even after they were connected, they could not withstand most military environmental requirements.
Further, since many present day applications required components that could be planar mounted, encapsulated finished components having terminal leads which were already on distributors' shelves could not be utilized.
Also, since such planar connections were usually accomplished by reflow soldering or similar means, it became apparent that what was needed was a component having the strength and versatility of a completed, encapsulated element with terminal leads combined with the advantages of planar external terminal connections.